Stacy and the Kids
by Resisting the Borg
Summary: Stacy is, due to a prank by Buford, given psychic powers. Second of three.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second of three fanfics, the first of which was _Candace and the Kids_. Enjoy!**

An open-air robotics lab had apparently been set up in the backyard. Pieces of machinery littered the ground and tables, as the group of ten-to-eleven-year-olds examined them, assembled new ones, and looked over blueprints to see if they had missed anything. Finally, the red-haired boy, who appeared to be in charge, gave the blond girl a thumbs-up. She threw a switch, and a cloud of something that definitely wasn't sawdust flew into the air.

"Well, they appear to be working," Phineas announced. The black-haired girl, Isabella, reached out for the psychedelic cloud of shimmering cloud, but the blond, Becky, swatted her hand away.

"Watch it!" she shouted, "This is a new design. For all we know, they could be absorbed into your body via skin contact!" Isabella reddened, and stepped back. "Sorry, I'm just a little uptight about this. Remember last time?"

* * *

Candace and Stacy walked past the house, the former scanning for any abnormal activity as they rounded the corner.

"I just know they're up to something!" she exclaimed, "And I'll bust them for—"

"Oh no you won't!" Stacy shot back angrily, "This is _double date night_. You are _not_ bailing out just to bust your brothers. Umm… Can I run ahead?" Candace shrugged.

Stacy dashed up to the Flynn-Fletcher house, and picked up a project she liked to call her "failsafe." She picked up the fishing rod, and dashed back, letting the line run out a foot or two as she ran. Having reached Candace, she lifted it, revealing the photograph of Jeremy at the other end. Candace's head swung back and forth, tracking the picture. Slinging the pole over her shoulder, Stacy walked away casually, Candace following like a puppy. Sometimes, it was so easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb was manning the remote to turn the cloud of nanomites into increasingly complex shapes. A skeletal T-Rex ran through the air as everyone watched, somewhat engrossed, and somewhat concerned about the issues of lemonade. Finally, Buford Van Stomm couldn't take it anymore. To illustrate, he leapt into the air screaming "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Instantly, Becky was all over him, hands firmly over his mouth.

"Shh," she hissed, "the mites are _extremely_ environment sensitive. We can't yell near them, get water near them…" Buford grinned. "Uh oh."  
Still grinning, Buford took out a water pistol, aimed it at the Eiffel Tower, and fired. Instants before hit, the nanomites vanished. Phineas groaned.

"Wonderful. Where could they have gone?"

* * *

One moment, Stacy was walking along confidently, then her vision had scrambled and she dropped to her knees and dropped the failsafe.

"Stacy! Are you all right?" exclaimed Candace.

"I'm fine," Stacy replied verbally, while, mentally, cursing over her skirt not covering her knees. She picked up the failsafe, managed to stand, and walked on as before.

_Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy…_

She paused and looked at Candace.

_Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy…_

"Candace? Please stop saying that."

"I didn't say anything."

Stacy frowned, and continued.

_Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy…_

Stacy jumped around.

"That is really getting annoying!"

_I'm not saying anything!_

"I'm not saying anything!"

Stacy groaned. "Now you're repeating yourself!"

_What? Why would I be doing that?_

"What? Why would I be doing that?"

Stacy's eyes widened at a possibility. She looked at a teenaged boy walking past across the street, concentrated, and _knew that his name was Cade, Cade Burroughs, and he was going to check on his sister Becky, who was over at her new friend's place_—who must have been Phineas and Ferb, Stacy realized—_and it's a pity that Lex couldn't get there yet, and why was that girl across the street staring at him, was his shirt on backwards or something?_

Stacy's eyes closely resembled dinner plates right now. She stared at Candace.

"I think I'm reading minds."

**In case I didn't mention this in the last one, Cade is Becky's older brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I'm getting this right.**

"Phineas and Ferb!" shouted Candace immediately. "They are so—"

"No, don't even think it," Stacy cut her off, "I'll go check on them right away. YOU stay here." Inwardly, she was almost a wreck. She felt like doors had opened in her head, and words from all over were flowing in from all over, and it was scaring her to death. She _needed_ to get to Phineas and Ferb—

Suddenly, she was yanked into the air, and whipped back down the sidewalk. Stacy barely had time to register that she was flying, before she landed in front of the gaping kids.

"Wow," Ferb announced, ironically the only one who was not stunned speechless.

"Did you do this?" Stacy asked.

_That must be where the nanomites went, Phineas realized_

"If it's nanomites, why am I reading minds and flying?" exclaimed Stacy. "When it happened to Candace, she had super-strength and stuff!" She could probably be forgiven for freaking out; she couldn't understand anything.

_It's a new model that seems to be absorbed via skin contact as per an earlier theory. The survival program probably kicked in when Buford shot at them with the water pistol, and the cloud sort of "retreated." It must have brushed against you and…_

"I get it!" Stacy attempted to cut Becky off, but realized that it was simply a thought and there was really nothing to cut off.

Dang.

_Hey Becky, how's everything going?_

"I just got infected with stupid nanomites that she helped design!"

Cade stared at her. "…What?"

"Hey," Baljeet suddenly exclaimed, breaking up the awkward situation, "Where's Perry?"

* * *

"Carl," Major Monogram was exclaiming as Perry entered, "What gives you the right to decide what music we play?"

"I'm the only one who knows how anything works here!"

"I could figure it out."

"And I design all the new equipment."

"Hmm, you may have a point there."

Perry chattered.

"Ah, Agent P," Monogram exclaimed, "Disregard that last part, me and Carl were discussing why Coldplay came on instead of our normal soundtrack. Although it is a pretty sweet song… _I used to ruulle, the wooorld…_"

Chatter.

"Sorry. Anyhoo, Doofenshmirtz has been sighted buying parts for a machine that Carl calls a "Love-Handel-Inator." It is a great band, but it can't mean anything good connected with Doofenshmirtz! Get out there, and—"

Perry was gone. Monogram looked stunned.

"He anticipated my order! Incredible. Carl…"

"Do you like _You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart_, or _Music Makes Us Better_?"

"No, I'm in the mood for some PFT."

"Ah, then. _Rollercoaster _it is."

* * *

"So what's going on here," Cade reflected, "is that you are the second person to be granted amazing powers by these nanomites?"

"Umm, yeah," Stacy replied. She was waiting until people spoke to respond, so as to not freak them out.

_Now that's interesting…_

"You know, a friend of mine always says that with great power comes great responsibility. Do you think…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Stacy, "It's a great idea and all, but I've got a date tonight!"

"Phineas… And… Ferb…" Candace panted as she stumbled into the yard. "You… are… so… bus… tewhoops…" she tripped.

"Well, I won't step on your moment or anything," Cade announced, "but I hope that you'll do the right thing."

"I don't know anything about crime fighting!" shouted Stacy. The tables flipped over.

"Well," Cade began cautiously, "I could probably give you a few pointers. Come by tomorrow, we'll talk." He held out his hand.

Stacy hesitated, looking at the hand. Then…

"Okay." She shook.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry was busy busting into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. A feat that he had accomplished in the past with ease, but something just felt… _wrong_. He couldn't place what it was, but it was like something was wrong. For instance, most of the day's battles were finished by lunchtime. So why five in the afternoon? It didn't make sense. He smashed open a vent and dropped through.

"Perry the Platypus?" Vanessa shrieked. "Don't _do_ that. You scared the living daylights out of me."

Perry looked around uncomfortably. He had the right room and all…

"Dad's out looking for Love Handel CDs and music videos," Vanessa explained. "He got started late, and this thing looks like an all-nighter. Meanwhile, I've got a date with Johnny. You can probably go home and get some rest. See ya!" She headed for the door, while Perry stared after her. He shrugged, walked to the window, and steeled himself to jump out.

Something just felt… _wrong_.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked in, with all the Love Handel recordings he could find in his arms. He dropped them on the floor by the giant boom box, and walked over to the desk, and cracked his knuckles.

"Now then…" he proclaimed, "All I need is to type up some good dialogue. Let's see… 'Ah, Perry the Platypus.' Yeah, a classic start. Good, good. 'Your timing is unbelievable…' hmm, maybe…"

* * *

Coltrane, Stacy, Jeremy, and Candace walked down the sidewalk together in the fading light. Stacy was beginning to get used to psychic powers. Jeremy and Candace's thoughts were only of each other, which Stacy didn't find that surprising. Coltrane's thoughts, however, she was kind of avoiding. She didn't yet know if the mind-reading thing went both ways yet, and she wasn't ready to share embarrassing secrets with him yet. Someday, but they weren't there yet.

Jeremy and Candace broke off at Candace's house, where they kissed, and Candace headed into her room. Jeremy walked a little further down the street, then headed right at an intersection to get to his house. Pretty soon, Stacy could see her house looming up. She stopped by the door, and said goodbye to Coltrane, who began to walk back up the road. Stacy looked after him, and then thought better of it.

She grinned, and went inside. She needed to figure out how to control her telepathy and, so far slightly spotty, telekinesis, talk to Cade about crime fighting, and spend time hanging out with Candace and, maybe, Coltrane… It would be a big day.

Maybe more than she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has been giving me a lot of trouble-I'm not sure if I'm staying true to Stacy's character. Oh well, onward and upward!**

Next morning, Perry got up bright and early, and headed over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. This time, he disregarded the fairly simple problem of the air vents and locks, in favor of climbing up the side of the building with a pair of plungers, not negating his feeling that something was wrong. It was going to take a while. And since it has nothing to do with the story what happened then, although it's awesome, we aren't gonna tell you what happened.

* * *

Stacy stopped by Cade's house after breakfast. His mom and dad both had jobs, so they talked in the kitchen.

"Where's Becky?" asked Stacy.

"Still in bed. She stayed up late trying to figure out a way to defuse the nanomites."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, but a little scary. A ten-year-old that smart?" Cade laughed.

"So," Stacy finally announced aloud. "To business."

Cade nodded. "Do you know any martial arts?"

"Huh?" Stacy was confused.

"Any crime fighter needs to have a good grounding in a fighting style, powers or no powers."

"I… take Karate on Wednesdays,"

Cade nodded, satisfied. "Good."

"By the way," Stacy added, "I was just wondering… Why do you know so much about crime fighting?"

"I kind of do it a lot myself."

"Really? Do you—"

_I _hate_ that question_

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah, I know." Cade cut her off, "You were curious. I get that a lot. I try to keep my personal and work lives separate. And yes, I've worked with her on a few occasions."

Becky came down the stairs, carrying a set of blueprints under one arm. She looked slightly disheveled, and obviously hadn't woken up all the way yet.

"Hi Stacy," she mumbled, then walked out the door and was gone.

"Maybe she's got something on how to remove the nanomites," Cade noted.

"Let's see," agreed Stacy.

* * *

Perry was still climbing. Realistically speaking, even a platypus can't climb up the side of a building in under ten minutes.

* * *

As it turned out, Becky _did_ have a way of removing the nanomites.

"A powerful enough electromagnetic pulse should blast them right out of your body," she explained back at the Flynn-Fletcher house. "The only thing to worry about is putting the EMP generator together. And I'm sure we can—"

"Hold that thought," Cade suddenly announced. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Tommy? What's going—he's got a _what?_ _WHERE?_ You aren't ripping me off? Okay, okay, I'll check it out. This had better not be a joke." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Stacy asked.

"Tommy's a guy who knows more about supervillains than you'd want to know," Cade explained.

"No," she corrected, "What was the call about?"

"An old friend sighted downtown. A Doctor Kirk Dane, well known as a mad scientist." He paused.

_I probably shouldn't ask her to come. She isn't even sure if she wants to do this. She's a powerhouse, sure, but it might not be that good an idea…_

"So can I come?" Stacy asked. "I might be able to decide whether I want to do this."

Cade sighed. "Sure, why not. Let's go."

"PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

"We weren't doing anything, Candace."

"You weren't?" Candace asked. "Oh. Tell me if you do anything."

* * *

Right about now, Perry reached the top floor. He opened the window and hopped in.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said casually, "Your presence here is totally astonishing. And by that, of course, I mean COMPLETELY STONISHING!"

Norm rose out of the floor behind Perry, and grabbed him. "Do you ever find it surprising that he still wears lederhosen?" he asked Perry. But his inane comments, and inability to do anything other than smile really masked a deep, tragic desire for love and acceptance…

Yeah right.

"Shut up, Norm. Now, you may be wondering, what is he doing? Why is he getting CDs? Why does he do this every time he captures me? And what's up with Norm, anyway?" He grinned awkwardly. "You see, Perry the Platypus, I had a Trap-Perry-Inator planned for today, but it didn't exactly work out. Heh heh… sorry."

Perry looked around, trying to alleviate his feeling of what was—

"Oh yeah, I got the building repainted a few days ago! Perhaps you…"

Perry glared at him, as if waiting.

"Oh, right. You see, the other night, I was listening to Love Handel on the radio. It's a great band you know. In fact, so great…"

Perry's eyes filled with horror, and he shook his head vehemently.

"That I think that I'll sing today's evil plan!"

"I'll call the building super and tell him not to worry," announced Norm.

Doofenshmirtz stood on an otherwise empty soundstage, holding an emancipated guitar.

_"I was listening to Love Handel on the radio,_

_It's such a wonderful band, you know,_

_I realized then, that very day,_

_I could use it in such an EVIL WAY!"_

He paused, pulled out a piece of paper and looked over it. He scowled. "No, no way am I singing _this!_ My artistic integrity is at stake! Why did I let Norm write this?"  
"You said that way I wouldn't be cooking!" Norm replied cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, that. You see, Love Handel is such a great band, that I could just play their songs on the Love Handel-Inator—that's it over there—and everyone would just stop to listen to them, so I could conquer the TRI-STATE AREA!"

Perry chattered in relief—the song was just as bad as one of Baljeet's rock ballads.

"Who's this Baljeet kid, anyway?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Cade and Stacy looked up at the huge building (that, just so you know, wasn't Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc). Stacy turned to him. "Let's go."

He nodded. "Let's."

Stacy strode casually into the lobby, and began to head for the stairs before she realized Cade hadn't come.

_Stacy, what are you doing?_

She paused.

_Those security cameras have FRS—Facial Recognition Software. If Dane pegs you as a new enemy—_

Stacy swept her hands in a wide arc. In several places around the room, cameras swiveled around to look at the walls.

"Do you think any of them saw my face?"

_Maybe not, but you need to be more careful than this._

Maybe this was gonna be rougher than she had thought.

**If only she knew...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of crime fighting and flying around in hovercars and busting, if this isn't a run-on sentence.**

Phineas and Baljeet stood over the kid-sized energy weapon. Becky examined the blueprints, and then turned to the gun.

"I think we've got it," she announced.

"Great," Phineas announced, "now we just need to test it. Isabella?"

Isabella removed a box of thumbtacks from a pocket, and poured them on the ground. Ferb took the EMP Generator, and fired.

The tacks shot into the air, and flew over to the fence.

"Perfect," Phineas said. "Becky, see if you can get it a little more power. Ferb, clean up the thumbtacks. Baljeet, stow the blueprints. Isabella, see what you can do with the spare parts. And Buford?"

"Yes?" Buford asked.

"Stand there and look like you're doing something important."

Candace walked up again. "Whatcha doin' that is so maybe-bust-worthy?"

Isabella scowled.

"Building an EMP gun to remove the nanomites that fused themselves into Stacy."

"Whoa, like me?"

"Actually," Ferb began, but Phineas cut him off.

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that."

"Except these are the 2.0 nanomite design," Becky clarified, "rather than enhancing the physique, they give you a number of psychic abilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and, possibly, magnetic field manipulation."

"Stop being so smart," complained Isabella, "It's bad for my image!"

Candace looked at her in askance. "Then why did you build this?" she asked, "Stacy doesn't need it."

"It's only a possibility—we're not exactly sure yet."

* * *

While Doofenshmirtz tried to push the "Love Handel-Inator" onto the balcony, he began playing music from _The Essential Love Handel_. While Perry appreciated the music, he was still trying to figure out how to escape. The hat saw blade would be of no use. The hat hammer, maybe? The hat blaster? The hat guided missile? And why did everything feel so wrong?

"Halfway—through—the—doorway!" moaned Doofenshmirtz. "Augh. This is physically exhausting. I should build a Move-Inators-Inator. Hmm… interesting possibilities…" He began to push once more.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Norm in a voice that may have meant he was fascinated with it all.

"No, guard the prisoner. Two—inches—through—the—living—room!"

Vanessa walked in the door, noticed her father, and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder…"

* * *

Apparently, Stacy had likewise affected the entire security system, as they simply walked through the corridors up to the top of the building.

On floor 18, Cade indicated she should drop behind for a moment. Stacy waited, wondering about what she could do with her powers.

_Clear_

She ran around the corner, and found Cade stuffing a group of guards up into the ceiling tiles.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hiding them," he replied, "I'd rather not have them reveal to Dane that we're here."

"Huh," Stacy noted that.

"By the by…" Cade added.

"Yes?"

"We've got a ways to go. Are you serious about walking around the building like this, or do you want to use the elevator?"

Stacy's jaw dropped. "I thought this was YOUR idea!"

"Well, before we get into a serious discussion, do you want to use the elevator?"

"Yes!"

They walked down the hallway, then looked for the right door. Looking down the hallway, Cade found one that looked right. They examined it, examined the button, and finally, Stacy pressed it. Immediately, they discovered that this "elevator" was full of guards.

"Oops," Cade frowned. "I don't see how—"

"Let me try something," Stacy suggested. She then called in a loud voice: "May I have your attention please? Just so you know, cows are falling from the sky. Have a nice day." Immediately, every guard in the room began running around yelling.

"How did you know you could do that?"

"Let's just say I found the instruction manual. Let's find a real elevator."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and co were search

* * *

ing for Stacy in a hovercar. Most of them thought it was an exhilarating experience, but Buford looked like he was going to be sick.

"And you always drive these things by remote control?" Becky asked.

"Yep," Phineas replied.

"It's a minor legal technicality, but it's unbelievably and invariably helpful," Ferb supplemented.

"I see."

Isabella leaned to the front seat. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said that it's legal to drive this thing with a remote control, more or less," Phineas replied. Satisfied, Isabella sat back.

Baljeet then leaned forward. "Do you want to hear a lecture I'm preparing about viewpoints?" he asked.

"We're on a schedule here," Phineas replied.

"Can we pull over for a moment or two?" Buford asked plaintively. Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other, then dropped down to ground level.

* * *

"Seriously, Mom. They're flying around in a remote controlled hovercar. What do you mean, that doesn't even make sense? It makes plenty of sense! They have a hovercar, they've rigged up a remote, and they're flying around in it! What are they doing? I think they're looking for Stacy."

Candace stalked after her brothers on ground level, chattering angrily into her cell phone. She wasn't really thinking about where she was going, and—

WHAM!

"Oh, hi Candace," Jeremy greeted her. He helped her up. Coltrane was standing behind him.

"Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yeah, did you see Stacy anywhere this morning?" Coltrane asked.

"Umm, not that I remember," frowned Candace.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, guards leapt out and opened fire. The air around Stacy shimmered and reflected the weapons fire, while Cade simply attacked. Soon, the room was littered with unconscious bad guys.

"How did you know you could make a force field?" he asked Stacy.

"Lucky guess."

She stared up at the pedestal, on which sat…

"What is that?" she asked.

**So what do YOU think it is? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"That is a bar of chocolate," Cade replied, "Hershey's, if I'm not mistaken." He sniffed it. "Still good."

"We came all this way for a bar of _chocolate_?" Stacy exploded. "_CHOCOLATE?_" She sighed. "Talk about anticlimactic."

"It's probably the key to something bigger," Cade pointed out. "Like, the brand name is the activation code for a death ray cannon or something. Dane's a little bit absent minded."

"So what do we do?" Stacy asked.

"Take it. Without the code, he won't be able to activate it. And then, we hope this isn't a set up."

"Huh?"

"Tommy's been known to pull a fast one on me. You know, pretend something's going on when it actually isn't."

"But where's Dane?" Cade pointed to a note on the wall.

_Attention Guards, Minions, Real Estate Agents, Et Cetera._

_I, Doctor Kirk Dane, will be back soon. While I am gone, TOUCH NOTHING._

_The Former_

"Real Estate agents?" Stacy asked, puzzled.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Meanwhile, at DEI…

"Almost… to… the… balcony…" wheezed Doofenshmirtz. The scientist was wrecking himself trying to move the machine. Perry was wearing the look of what could only be called supreme boredom. Norm was simply smiling, as always, and offering encouraging comments such as, "You got it," or "Almost there," or "Doof! Doof! He's our man! He can't do it, no one can! Yeahh!", or "Do you like muffins?"

"Three… Yards… to… g—" Doofenshmirtz began, but Vanessa cut him off.

"For crying out loud, this is just painful." She pushed her dad aside, and easily shoved the machine into place.

"Yeah… good…" Doofenshmirtz gasped, "I'm gonna… get… a drink…" He stumbled into the kitchen. Perry, meanwhile, pressed a button on his watch. Vanessa started, then, when nothing happened, disregarded it. Seconds later, a pack of dogs charged into the room barking wildly. They somehow trampled Norm, and freed Perry, who charged into the kitchen. Doofenshmirtz looked at him over a glass of water.

"Pardon me, Perry the Platypus, this will only take a second." He gulped down the water. "Now then, Perry the Platypus, how did you escape? With a silent dog whistle watch? Well that's nothing against the Doofenshmirtz CONTROL-DOGS-INATOR!"

Vanessa walked in at the head of the dog pack, with a box of dog treats in her hand, and a look of suffering patience on her face.

"Patent pending," Doofenshmirtz announced proudly.

* * *

Cade and Stacy walked out of the skyscraper across the street. Cade examined the chocolate bar with mild interest. Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb's hovercar dropped out of the air beside them.

"We've been looking all over for you," cried Isabella, "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"We kind of thought you knew," Stacy replied.

"No matter," Becky replied. "Ferb has the pulse generator, if you don't want—"

A chewing noise cut her off. Everyone stared at Buford, who had consumed the chocolate bar, wrapper and all.

"What?" he asked, "Being airsick makes me hungry!" Cade and Stacy exchanged unsettled looks.

"As I was saying, we can remove the nanomites if you want, now."

Stacy shrugged. "Actually, I'm kind of having fun being psychic. I've gotten mind reading and telekinesis under control, and I can make force fields."

"Magnetic force fields," Becky elaborated, "You obviously have the magnetic abilities we were wondering about, and therefore do not need the pulse generator. As such, if you change your mind, you can just…" she slowed down and stopped at Stacy's glare.

"Never… never… _never_ do that again," hissed Stacy. Becky nodded quickly.

"Wow, it's almost 9:20," Phineas realized, "We'd better hurry up if we're gonna get to work on our next idea!"

"All aboard?" asked Ferb. Cade obliged, but Stacy decided to simply fly under her own power.

* * *

**Okay, this is an idea I just had. Sometimes, partway through a chapter, I'll interview a character and give them three questions. Hope you enjoy.**

_Mid-Chapter Interview!_

_FERB FLETCHER!_

Host Person: Hello, Ferb, great to have you here. We're going to ask you three random questions that you'll have to do your best to answer! Okay?

Ferb: *shrugs*

H.P. (Hah!): Okay, the first question is… having fun this summer?

Ferb: *stares*

H.P.: Yeah, stupid question. Number Two! How would you describe England, the country of your birth?

Ferb: Very British.

H.P.: I see. Question number three… What do you think about Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?

Ferb: *faints*

H.P.: Uh oh.

_We now return you to your regularly scheduled program._

* * *

"That was weird," Cade observed.

"As weird as Baljeet's rock ballads?" Phineas asked mischievously.

"Will you guys just let that go?" Baljeet howled.

"Baljeet's rock ballads! Baljeet's rock ballads!" Buford sang with glee, before turning green again.

"Goes right for the jugular, doesn't he?" Ferb (yes, he's conscious. That interview was filmed well before this chapter) noted. Phineas and Isabella laughed.

"Can we stop for a second?" Buford asked.

"Rules of the road number 2278!" shouted Becky. "If you get car, sea,_ or_ airsick, _never _consume food directly before boarding a vehicle!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

The hovercar and Stacy dropped in altitude.

After a number of stops, the hovercar finally made it there. The little kids went around back.

"So is this what crime fighting is always like?" Stacy asked. "Cause if it is, I'm not sure it's for me. All that work and no satisfaction?"

"Sometimes," Cade admitted. "But it gets better."

"Hmm," Stacy replied. Then, "Where's Candace? I've barely seen her all day?"

"She's probably fine." Then, he looked down at the table. "But she left her cell phone."

Instantly, Stacy dove for it and the note that was clipped to it. "Candace would _never _forget her cell phone!"

"But you said that one time—"

"Well, she's incapable of forgetting it on the dining room table!"

_Dear Mr. Cade Burroughs and his associate Ms. Stacy Hirano,_

_Following your raid and identification by my FRS programs, I found it necessary to detain your three friends Ms. Candace and Mr.'s Jeremy and Coltrane. However, as you also removed my activation code from it's place, I am willing to trade—my code for your friends. You'd have to be over here pretty fast._

_Doctor Kirk Dane_

"Well I've got to say, his work ethic is fairly admirable," Cade noted calmly.

"They took her cell phone! She must be having one of her screaming fits right now," Stacy exclaimed worriedly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAHH! !"

"WILL SOMEONE _SHUT HER UP?"_

* * *

"But I've got to go anyways!" Stacy added. "I've got to rescue them!" She launched herself into the air, completely forgetting—

"Hey! Stacy, wait! STACY!" Cade shook his head. "Aw, nuts." He headed out back to see if he could get any help.

**So, mid-chapter interview. What do you think? And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I felt that, as I had Candace go toe-to-toe with the so-called "Avatar," I should have Stacy go "mind-to-mind" with a guy with similar nanomite powers. First though...**

**This Trilogy was _not_ inspired by _Generator Rex_.**

This time, rather than bother with the elevator (elevators on 100+ story buildings tend to take a while), Stacy instead chose to fly to the top and hope no one was directly beneath her. As she neared the top, she slowed, and blasted a hole in the wall large enough for her to come through. Which, of course, she did.

Candace, Jeremy, and Coltrane were imprisoned in massive glass cylinders. Jeremy and Coltrane looked fine, if slightly flustered. But Candace…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"You'd think she'd run out of air," an annoyed guard growled.

"Ah, miss Hirano," a voice suddenly called from above. Stacy looked up to see a man of average size, wearing a long black coat and a slick, bald head, looking down at her. Apparently, this was Doctor Kirk Dane.

"I am Doctor Kirk Dane," he proclaimed, driving the point home. "And before you give me the code, I have a number of demands for you."

"Wait a second," Stacy began.

"Number one, please procure your friend's cell phone. It's getting somewhat annoying. I mean, how do you ever deal with it?"

"I guess I just—" began Stacy, but she was cut off again.

"Number two, hold that pose for a second. Yes… Yes… All right, that's good."

"What?"

"And now, the chocolate, please. Hurry up."

Stacy began to go through her pockets, and then remembered. "Oh, yeah."

"You didn't EAT it, did you?" snapped Dane.

"Actually, Buford did. Wrapper and all, if I remember correctly."

Dane frowned. "Oh dear. I suppose that means I need to destroy you now."

_"What?"_

"Since you don't have the chocolate, you are useless to me. Don't worry, your death will be fairly painless."

"See, that's what I don't like about this. You talking about destroying me. I mean, _you don't have to destroy me_."

All the guards looked up and said in flat voices, "we don't have to destroy you." Dane remained fairly silent. Stacy looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, you're wondering about that? Yeah, you are. I just don't really like _Star Wars_ spoofs, you know? But never fear, because I will still destroy you!"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "No, you won't." She telekinetically lifted the prison jars that held her friends, and started for the hole in the wall, just as it sealed itself up.

"Okay," Stacy conceded, "I didn't do that."

"No you didn't," gloated Doctor Dane, "You see, when you held still, you were scanned by a computer, thereby giving me the last of the knowledge required to recreate your nanomite powers!"

A light shown in a dark corner, showing what could only be described as a nerd. The Willy Wonka kind.

"OH. Wrong corner."

The light swung around to reveal an actual nerd standing in another corner.

"Stacy Hirano, meet MARMADUKE ARMISTEAD PINKLEY THE FIFTH!"

"Your kidding, right?" asked Jeremy from his jar.

"Well, what is there to kid about?" asked Dane, puzzled.

"A name like that? Come on! Marmaduke Armi-_WHAT?_ I mean, who would name their kid that?"

"Why, Marmaduke Armistead Pinkley the Fourth, obviously," replied Dane, in a voice that indicated this should be apparent.

* * *

Meanwhile, at DEI…

Doofenshmirtz was doing a victory dance, which he insisted that everyone sit through. Perry, having escaped Norm, was trapped in a giant transparent tuna can. He and Vanessa did their best to look, but not pay attention. Norm, on the other hand, was not that smart.

"My eyes are burning," he announced cheerfully.

"This is just wrong," announced Vanessa.

Perry was absentmindedly flipping the tuna lid up and down when he stopped. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing.

Doofenshmirtz was flopping around on the floor like a ragdoll. He jumped up, and screamed "TA DA!" to signify that the dance was over. Norm and Vanessa both clapped unenthusiastically, then left.

"Now, Perry the Platypus…" Doofenshmirtz began, but stopped at the sight of the empty can. He groaned.

"Oh great, I should have _known_ that opening the giant tuna can would leave me no way to seal it back up. Well, back to the drawing board." As he turned to walk away, Perry dropped down from the ceiling, intent on beating the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Marmaduke had opened up with a, when you come to think of it, pretty standard telekinesis-based attack. Once a nerd, always a nerd, it would seem. Multiple objects lifted up, and hurled themselves at Stacy, who casually deflected them with a force field. She countered by destroying the floor beneath his feet. He easily flew up.

"You're going to have to do better than that, girly," he shouted laughing. Candace screamed again. Stacy sighed, and popped holes in the containers that her friends could crawl through. As Candace paused to consider this new development, Stacy handed her her cell phone. Rationality restored, Candace immediately leapt out and ran for the door, followed by Jeremy. Coltrane paused, but Stacy shot him a mental order, and he ran.

Marmaduke summoned huge hands from the floor, which Stacy simply smashed. She then spun him around casually, followed by returning a table to him. Marmaduke managed to throw up a force field just in time.

Dane laughed. "It's no use, little girl! You're too evenly matched." Stacy glared up at him.

"Is that so?" she murmured.

Marmaduke tried to push her out the window, but she stopped herself, and blasted him instead. She tried to remember how to get rid of the nanomites. Then she remembered. This was probably going to hurt.

As Marmaduke lifted himself, she created a small (but powerful) magnetic field directly between them. As they were lifted toward each other, she thrust her hands forward. They connected hard, and Marmaduke spun around to grab her wrists.

"Ha!" he shouted, "I've got you now! Nowhere to run!"

Stacy looked at him. And smiled.

"Who said anything about running?"

She twisted her hands around to grab his wrists. While he was trying to figure out what this meant, she focused on holding him in place, and made sure they were only about one foot in the air.

Then she reversed the polarity.

While Marmaduke and Stacy remained in place, the nanomites that had been in their systems were blasted to opposite sides of the building. Powerless, the two of them dropped down.

Marmaduke staggered around briefly. "What was…" he groaned. Stacy smiled. While he had one been her equal, he was only a nerd now. She punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over obligingly. She clubbed him unconscious with her other hand. Then she checked out the odds.

There were fifty-odd guards in the room, not to mention the evil scientist. Stacy promised herself that if she got out of this, she was going to Google these people in case something like this ever happened again.

If she got out of it.

**One more chapter to go. You guys having fun yet?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we have it. The final chapter of _Stacy and the Kids_. Here we go...**

Stacy backed up toward the wall, staring at the legions of guards surrounding her. She was _so_ dead.

"You are _so _dead!" shouted Doctor Dane.

"It is so weird, how he does that," Stacy muttered. She planted herself firmly against it, preparing for the fight of her life. Suddenly…

"Give me the keyboard, Isabella."

Stacy blinked, then looked down at the wall. The words _Tech Booth_ were marked out plainly.

"You are not showing me up again!"

"Who said anything about that? You're great at organization, but your computer skills just aren't all that great."

"Oh really? Well check this—Wow, that's a lot of numbers."

"Give it."

"Girls, we don't have time for this. Isabella? Give Becky the keyboard." That sounded like Phineas

"Oh well, for _you_, Phineas."

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." That sounded like Ferb.

"Okay then… Becky, patch us through."

Suddenly, Phineas came on over the intercom. "Heroes and villains, bosses and minions, guards of all ages! This just in from the group of ten-to-eleven-year-olds—yeah, and Cade too—that teleported into your tech booth several minutes ago: We are confiscating control of any and all electronics right—about—NOW!" The lights went out.

"Okay, who did that? Buford? Own up, man." Guards began snickering as the lights came back on.

On the opposite wall, the tech booth opened, and Cade walked out, followed closely by Ferb, Buford, and Isabella. They looked around the corner, to see a guard looking directly back at them. He began to shout. Buford punched him in the stomach, and snickered as he stumbled back. Immediately, all the guards turned toward them.

"Genius, Buford. Pure genius." Isabella snapped.

"Hey! Bullies _have_ to snicker!"

* * *

"Now, Perry the Platypus, just give me time to turn my machine on before you kill me…" Perry began to tail-slap Doofenshmirtz. The stunned scientist stumbled slowly toward his sinister device.

"And now, I dare you to try to say that five times fast!" Doofenshmirtz shouted triumphantly. Perry chattered rapidly five times.

"Now that's just cheating," Doofenshmirtz grumbled. He leaned on the switch for balance, activating the Love-Handel-Inator. "Oh, what do you know? YOU"RE TOO LATE, PERRY THE—OW!"

* * *

As the legions of guards began to stalk towards them, Isabella looked up.

"Is that Love Handel?"

Everyone stained to hear. _You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart_ began to play, softly at first, and then louder.

While the guards were distracted, Stacy jumped on one. Cade darted in and started punching and kicking as if he were Jet Li. Ferb climbed up another guard's back, and applied a Vulcan Neck Pinch with practiced ease. Buford body-slammed another, and Isabella, intent on earning her "Use Your Fireside Girl Sash as a Weapon" patch, twisted the afore-mentioned article of clothing into a whip, and began putting it to use.

All in all, the room was soon embroiled in an action scene that was completely at odds with the soft music that was playing.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz picked himself up from the floor, moaning. "You know, Perry the Platypus, I think that I might be a little too old for this. Have some pity on a guy, okay?"

Perry flipped him into a Judo throw.

"Okay, no pity. Darn." He stood, and took an exaggerated martial arts pose. "I have you now, Perry the Platypus!" He threw a punch at Perry, who jumped out of the way. The Inator exploded.

"And of COURSE I hit the self destruct button," grumbled Doofenshmirtz. "Curse you Perry the Platypus! And incidentally, what would you think of a Nanotechnology-Inator?"

Perry shook his head—a firm "no."

* * *

"That was embarrassingly easy," Stacy said. Ferb shrugged. Buford remained sitting on Doctor Dane.

"And, it looks like you lost your powers," added Phineas.

"Ah, I like it better that way," Stacy replied. "Busting bad guys is fun and all, but I'd really rather have a fairly normal life."

The broom closet opened.

"Okay, what is it with _powers?_" Coltrane asked. Candace and Jeremy stepped out behind him.

"We'll explain it later," Phineas explained. "Don't worry, there's nothing you need to worry about, which gives you an excellent reason not to worry, so I probably won't have to worry about you worrying—"

"Could you stop saying worry?" asked Candace, rubbing her head. Phineas grinned, and held out his hand to Buford, who reluctantly handed over a nickel.

"And you said I couldn't do it!" He gloated.

"Okay," Cade announced. "Hail, hail the gang's all here, yada yada yada blah blah blah. Can you get that transporter thing working?" Ferb pressed a button on his remote. Everyone appeared in the Flynn-Fletcher's back yard. Buford ran into the house.

"That would be the record-making first diagnosis of transporter-sickness," Baljeet said absentmindedly.

Perry chattered.

"There you are, Perry," Jeremy noted.

"I'm pretty sure it was my turn," Isabella put in.

"Really? I thought it was mine," Phineas pointed out.

"What's all this about?" asked Cade.

"Something they do a lot," Becky whispered, "I'll explain later."

Cade shrugged. "As long as there aren't any quantum physics, it sounds good to me."

Coltrane turned back to Stacy. "So… Powers?" he questioned.

"Okay, see, there was this one time when Candace got infected with these nanomites that gave her superpowers…"

"I think I've seen that on TV, come to think about it," Cade pointed out.

"We're planning on going to that universe sometime," Phineas contemplated.

"Not just now, I hope. That's enough action for one day."

"Powers?"

"Okay, so, the kids got together yesterday to make _new_ nanomites…"

**This is the second part of the Nanomite Trilogy, which began with _Candace and the Kids_. The third part, which will center on Vanessa, will be coming soon. Because it's going to take a little while, you could look up _Kim Possibles_, an ongoing story of mine while you wait. Note the "s" at the end.**


End file.
